candace_the_teenage_girlfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Lightning McQueen and Casey Jr's Great Race
This is the twenty-third episode of Lightning McQueen the Race Car & Friends. Cast *Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Thomas *Casey Junior (Dumbo) (with Circus Train as extra) as Bertie *Blue and Magenta (Blue's Clues) as Annie & Clarabel *Merida (from Brave) as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Laa Laa (from Teletubbies) as The Storyteller (cameo) *Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) as Terence (mentioned) *Red Bird (Angry Birds) as Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) *Various Passengers as Themselves *Action Chugger (from Chuggington) as Tiger Moth *Hercules (from TUGS) as Henry *Candace Brinkwater (from Melvin Beederman) as Announcer *Vee (from Chuggington) as Actress #1 *Dora (from Dora the Explorer) as Actress #2 *Finn McMissile (Cars 2) as Thomas's Driver *Holley Shiftwell (Cars 2) as Thomas's Fireman *Muffy (from Arthur) as The Stationmaster Transcript *Narrator: Lightning McQueen was waiting at a junction when a circus engine came. *Lightning McQueen: Hello. *Narrator: Said McQueen. *Lightning McQueen: Who are you? *Casey Junior: I'm Casey Junior. Who are you? *Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. I run my park. *Casey Junior: So you're Lightning McQueen, eh? I remember now. (remembers a flashback of McQueen getting stuck in the snow) *Lightning McQueen: Save me! Somebody, save me, before I end getting cut up! *Casey Junior: Here I come to save the day! (the flashback fades away) *Lightning McQueen: That's never happened. *Casey Junior: You got stuck in the snow. I took your passengers and Monkey pulled you out. I've come to help you with your passengers today. *Lightning McQueen: Help me? Never! *Narrator: Said McQueen. *Lightning McQueen: I can go faster than you. *Casey Junior: No, you can't. *Narrator: Said Casey. *Lightning McQueen: Yes, I can! *Narrator: Said McQueen. *Casey Junior: No, stop singing. *Lightning McQueen: Yes, I can! *Casey Junior: No, stop singing. *Lightning McQueen: Yes, I can! *Casey Junior: No, stop singing. *Lightning McQueen: Yes, I can! *Finn McMissile: Stop! *Casey Junior: Okay, enough of this! If you keep singing, then I'm going to race you! *Lightning McQueen: Now we get to work! *Narrator: Said Casey Junior. After a huge argument, their drivers agreed to the race going ahead. Muffy said. *Muffy Crosswire: Are you ready? Set.. Wait for it, wait for it. And go! *Narrator: McQueen never could go fast at first, and Casey chugged in front. *Blue and Magenta: Why don't you go fast? Why don't you go fast? *Narrator: Called Blue and Magenta. *Lightning McQueen: Wait and see, wait and see. *Narrator: Hissed McQueen. *Blue and Magenta: He's a long way ahead! *Narrator: They wailed. *Lightning McQueen: Oh, just calm down, and don't worry. I'm doing fine! *Narrator: McQueen said. He didn't mind and would remember the railroad crossing. There was Casey, racing to the gates, while they sailed gaily through. *Lightning McQueen: Goodbye, Casey! *Narrator: Called McQueen. After that, Casey crossed the road, so they couldn't see him. (Holley Shiftwell puts more oil into the spoiler while Finn McMissile takes the controls) Then, they had to stop at a station to let off passengers. *Lightning McQueen: Beep beep beep! Quickly please! *Narrator: Called McQueen, and they went off again. *Finn McMissile: Yes, Holley? You do have a good dedication. *Holley Shiftwell: Thanks, Finn. Sometimes this is the first time we'll be reading about Nick Allen. *Vee: Red Bird! Tell Holley that we're reading about Nick Allen. *Red Bird: I can't find the book! It's in the library! *Vee: How about Candace Brinkwater? *Candace Brinkwater: Hi, my name is Candace, and ask Holley to catch up to Finn. *Holley: Look, Finn. I'm sorry we're not reading about Nick Allen today, but I've lost it! *Dora: Alright! Watch it! Wait a second! That's Action Chugger! *Action Chugger: Alright, back to Lightning McQueen. *Lightning McQueen: Come along, come along. *Narrator: Sang McQueen. *Blue and Magenta: We're coming along, we're coming along! *Narrator: Sang Blue and Magenta. *Lightning McQueen: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: Said McQueen, then he looked ahead. There was Casey, having a circus car at the tree, and a circus coach near the bridge. *Lightning McQueen: Oh, dearie me. Oh, dearie me. *Narrator: Groaned McQueen. *Finn McMissile: Steady, McQueen. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Holley Shiftwell: We'll beat Casey yet! *Blue and Magenta: We'll beat Casey yet! We'll beat Casey yet! *Narrator: Echoed Blue and Magenta. *Lightning McQueen: We'll do it, we'll do it. *Narrator: Said Lightning McQueen. *Lightning McQueen: Oh, bother! There's a station. I think it's time I'll pick up more gas before racing Casey once more. *Narrator: Then, he heard Casey. *Casey Junior: Goodbye, McQueen! You must be tired. Sorry I can't stop. We trains have to work, you know. Good-bye. *Lightning McQueen: Oh, dear. *Narrator: Thought McQueen. *Lightning McQueen: We've lost. *Narrator: But then felt better after some gas. The stoplight turned green. *Lightning McQueen: Hurrah, we're off! Hurrah, we're off! *Peach: Is Lightning McQueen going to come home when he loses the race? We'll return after this announcement. *Vee: Attention! Attention, everyone! We interrupt this program to announce that Casey has left his circus train behind. They are broken and you are going to help him. *Koko: Yes, and we will find it. He is so sad and he can't move. Please go to Circusrace.com/saftey . *Lightning McQueen: And now back to work. *Hercules: Oh, hello there, Lightning McQueen. Have you done taking some gas? Sounds like you have fun. Bye! *Lightning McQueen: Now what happened to him? Yes, back to work. *Narrator: Said McQueen. As they crossed the bridge, they heard an impatient "Choo Choo". There was Casey, waiting at the signal. He started with a puff, left two coaches and a circus car behind. Now McQueen reached his full speed. Casey tried hard, but McQueen was too fast. Honking happily, he plunged into the tunnel, leaving Casey far behind. *Lightning McQueen: I've done it! I've done it! *Narrator: Said McQueen. *Blue and Magenta: We've done it, horray! We've done it, horray! *Narrator: Said Blue and Magenta, as they whoosed into the last station. (Casey finished the race with two cars with one last car crashed) Everyone was there to celebrate McQueen's victory, but they gave Casey a big welcome, too. *Casey: Well done, McQueen! *Koko: What happened? Is that on the track? To the crash area! (They saw the train) Oh no! Race to the rescue! *Narrator: Said Casey. *Casey Junior: That was fun. But to beat you over that hill, I should have to grow wings and be an airplane! *Narrator: They now keep each other very busy. They often talk about their race, but Casey's circus train don't like being bounced like peas in a frying pan. And Red Bird has warned McQueen not to race at dangerous speeds, so although, between you and me. They would like to have another race. I don't think they ever will, do you?